By a Twist of Fate
by DragonTamer9741Spirit0
Summary: 21 years after Hitomi left Gaea, a new evil arises, and the main targets are the Seer and Dragon. By pure chance, Yuuyami (Van's son) and Nozomi (Hitomi's daughter) meet, and they team up to find their parents. But are both worlds already in danger? RxR!
1. Wish Away from Pain

By a Twist of Fate

Chapter One: Wish Away from Pain

Everything was wrong. This room, and the people in it. They were only there to tell you everything was wrong. Yet they were also hope; the hope that could once again make her complete.

"Ms. Giaku," a man said softly, his shadow falling over her as he stood in the light. It didn't matter; she was already shrouded in darkness. Still, the girl did not move.

"Ms. Giaku," he repeated, a little more loudly. The girl looked up slowly, staring at the man in blue uniform dully. Emerald green eyes were backed by blood shot, tearstains streaming down her face. Her fragile frame was shaking; long, light brown hair disheveled, clinging to her face where tears were spilled. 

"Y-Yes?" she asked meekly.

The man stared at her sadly. He knew it was his duty as a police officer to tell her the truth, but it hurt so much to see people's hearts shatter in front of him. Especially when they were only fourteen.

"Your father is dead," he said flatly. "And there are no leads about who kidnapped your mother."

He could just see her heart burst in her chest as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked so helpless sitting in that chair, hands covering her face. The police officer sat next to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"We'll find your mother, Nozomi," he said quietly.

"Just leave me alone!" she whimpered as the scenes replayed in her mind . . .

*Flashback*

_The window was busted open, shards of glass scattered around the living room. The whole first floor was ransacked as if a herd of buffalo had stamped through it. And yet she was helpless, huddling on the steps upstairs, watching her mother defend herself with a knife in hand. It made an odd picture; her mother fighting with a knife. Her emerald green eyes were ablaze with determination, short honey-blond hair clinging to her face from sweat, with every muscle tense. But it wasn't the time to admire her; it was time for help._

"I'll call father," Nozomi whispered, scampering to her room with a cordless phone and locking the door. Breathlessly, she dialed her father's cell phone number with shaky fingers. Holding it to her ear it began to ring. Suddenly, an odd voice came over the other end.

"Hell-o," Jaken Giaku said, slowly and slurred.

"Dad!" Nozomi cried on the other end. "You have to help mother—"

"Sweetie, I'm kinda busy right now," Jaken said, still slurred and out of place. His brown hair was disheveled, his tie askew, and dress shirt not tucked in. A young woman was sitting on his lap on a couch; kissing Jaken's opposite ear.

Tears streamed down Nozomi's face. Mother had been right; he wasn't going to a business meeting. It wasn't even close. He was at a party, drunk, and cheating on his wife, just as her mother had told her. But then wasn't the time to think about it, as Nozomi sat there helplessly while her mother was downstairs being who-knows-what. By now, it might be too late.

"Dad!" Nozomi choked, fighting back tears. "You have to help mother! You have to!"

On the other end she heard a low moan as Jaken pulled away from kissing the woman on his lap. "Alright, I'll help Hitomi out this time . . . I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, sweetie."

"Just shut up and get home!" Nozomi exclaimed, hanging up on him. From downstairs, she heard things crashing all about. What was happening to her mother? And why was she so helpless?

She dialed 911 frantically. It was apparent that her father wouldn't be much help. After what seemed like forever a female voice came on. "Yes?"

"You have to help, my mother—" Nozomi spoke, cut off by a dull ringing coming from the phone. Retracting it from her ear slowly she stared at it, the 'charge battery' button flashing. 'Oh my god . . .' 

Unlocking the door, she peeped out of her room. No one was there, but she could see the shadows dance on the wall from the stairs. Quietly, she crept over to the top of the stairs. Tears rolled down her face at the scene below her. There was her mother, bound and gagged, being stuffed into a bag with tiny air holes. (A/N: DT: Grape bag! SZ: Eh, I couldn't think of anything!) The knife, which she'd been using to protect herself, lay discarded on the ground. Five men stood around her, sniggering in delight at their catch.

Nozomi held her hand over her mouth to stop the screams. Why was the phone dead now? Why was father away now? Why was her mother being tortured like this? Just, WHY?

The men, wearing black hooded cloaks, picked up her mother, who was completely stuffed in the bag, and quickly shuffled out the door. Nozomi sat at the top of the stairs, eyes shut tight so she didn't have to watch. When everything was quiet, she slowly walked downstairs, sniffling. The living room was completely trashed, the door slightly ajar. Outside, she saw a car with tinted windows drive away from the house slowly. But she was too far away to read the license plate.

Collapsing, Nozomi cried silently to herself. It was completely silent except for her soft sobs. She had to go to the police and tell them . . . but she just didn't have the strength.

Breaking the silence, sirens blared, getting closer. Nozomi looked up in time to see six cop cars pull up to her house. The first officer to run into the house just stared at the trashed living room, shocked. And there, in the middle of the room, sat a sobbing fourteen-year-old girl.

"Oh dear god . . ." the man muttered.

******

"A severe car crash has left one man dead, another injured," the reporter on the television stated. Nozomi sat in the police station, just getting out of questioning. Police were scampering about, leaving her to watch a small television.

Over the reporters shoulder appeared a picture of the accident. A tractor –trailer was blocking all three northbound lanes, a car completely smashed against its back end. Nozomi's eyes widened in horror. She knew that car . . . it was her father. "The driver of the car was pronounced dead at the scene, but police are investigating whether alcohol was involved, or the driver was just being careless. The driver's name is not yet released."

A policewoman gazed at Nozomi who was on the brink of a new set of tears. Now, it was her job to break it to the teen that it was indeed her father who was dead. 

She merely said, "Ms. Giaku, I'm so sorry . . ."

*End Flashback*

Now, sitting in the police station, the memories played in a never-ending loop of horror in her mind.

******

Shadows played in the moonlight as the trees swayed with the wind. Owls hooted against the night sky, warning the small critters of their impending doom. Crickets chirped happily, playing with each other as they hopped about. Everything was perfect, even the temperature. 

A twig snapped under one man's foot, seemingly making the woods tense and everything freeze. Other men followed, faces clouded by the shadows the moon cast. One stopped, tapping the man quietly.

"We must be quiet," he hissed under his breath, "you know Prince Yuuyami, he's a clever one. And who knows, maybe the fiends who kidnapped Lord Van are lurking somewhere here-abouts."

Hidden by brush sat another man, this one younger and more appropriately dressed for the climate. His intense auburn eyes glared at the two men who were searching ultimately for him. Well, they could search until they could stand no more, but he was determined that they never find him. At least, not until his task was complete.

"Oh, Prince Yuuyami is always doing these sorts of things," one of the men said, sighing. "But who's to blame him? His father is out there, somewhere, hopefully still breathing, while Prince Yuuyami can do nothing about it."

"Yes," the other man said, as they started to walk in the direction of the other searchers, his voice fading as they walked farther. "Prince Yuuyami always adored his father much more then his mother, and they look so much alike too. It's apparent that he is more like his father rather then his mother. He, and all of Fanelia, can only pray that Lord Van is alright."

The young man in the bushes let out a sigh of relief as the two men disappeared into the night. Relaxing, he crawled over to a tree, positioning himself comfortably against its trunk. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes absentmindedly, staring at its odd color. It appeared black at a mere glance, but when studied harder you could see the hints of red streaked throughout. Apparently, his genes didn't know which parent's hair color they wanted, so they settled on a mixture of both to create a very unique hair color. 

But, as he stared at his hair and hands, the memory of earlier that day floated back into his mind . . .

*Flashback*

__

"He's nowhere to be found, Lady Yokoshima," a soldier reported.

"Oh dear . . ." Yokoshima said worriedly. She twiddled with her long, red hair nervously. "Where could he have gone?"

"I-I'm not sure, Lady Yokoshima," the soldier stammered, all things imaginable running through is head.

"You don't think father was—" a young man in a short sleeve blue shirt stammered.

"Hush, Yuuyami," Yokoshima snapped at her son hastily, brushing imaginary dust from her red dress. "Do not think like that."

"But what if he was captured?!" Yuuyami cried, eyes alive with worry and anger. "He's been gone for the whole day practically and no one can find him!"

"It's your father's own fault for not taking along a few soldiers," Yokoshima said huffily. 

"Maybe if you'd let me go—" Yuuyami growled at his mother. He hated her right then, a little more than usually.

"Yuuyami, leave!" his mother hissed icily.

"Fine!" Yuuyami exclaimed, outraged. Pushing the soldier out of the way, he opened the door roughly. As he stamped out of the room, he made note to slam the door.

"He truly is his father's son," Yokoshima stated as the soldier gazed past his shoulder at the door.

******

As the sun went down behind the hills and walls Fanelians started to go home. Shop owners packed up their things for the day and restaurant owners paid their workers and left. Seamstresses finished their projects, then put everything back neatly. Fewer people crowded the streets, and nothing could be seen quiet so clearly.

Managing to escape from his mother and a few 'body-guards', Yuuyami slipped quietly out of the castle, taking note that none of the guards noticed. Wearing a light cloak, none left in the street noticed who he was. As he passed them, their conversations floated to his ears, making his heart grow ever tighter.

"Did you hear about how they can't find Lord Van?" they would say.

"Yeah, I heard. They're sending out search parties to look for him."

"They'll never find him, unless one person was stupid enough to capture Lord Van on their own."

"Na, if it were only one person Lord Van would have beat them. I'd have to imagine it was quite a few people."

"Well, I say some kingdom is behind this."

Similar conversations floated around the as the young prince walked towards the outskirts. Slowly he shut out all of their babble; thinking rather of how long it would take for his mother to discover he wasn't there. She would find out soon enough, when he didn't come to dinner, or maybe even when she found the soldiers laying on the floor unconscious . . .

"I'm coming for you, father . . ."

*End Flashback*

"And I will find you, wherever you are, father . . ."

******

Upset and distressed by the day's events, Nozomi sat outside the police station to get some fresh air. She stared up at the stars, as if they would make her wishes come true. But they wouldn't, she'd given up on wishes within a few hours. Dreams and wishes didn't appeal to her anymore, only reality was to be trusted. 

But, despite herself, she found herself wishing to be somewhere else, as if that would erase the memories of that day. Even though there was hope for finding her mother, she didn't have her now. She could only wait for local relatives to pick her up so that they could take care of her. This wasn't suppose to happen to her life, she was only fourteen.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Nozomi sobbed quietly. "I want to be somewhere else!"

A blinding white column enveloped her, penetrating the night sky as it took her upward, disappearing moments later . . .

******

The warmth tingled his chest, waking him from unconsciousness. Instantly he wished he hadn't woken up, his muscles sore. The memories of earlier that day floated back into his mind instantly, as he got up slowly. Lethargically, he took the source of the warmth from under his sleeveless red shirt, revealing a pink pendant on a golden chain. His maroon eyes widened as he stared at it.

"Hitomi . . ."

******

"Mm . . . So tired, can't sleep . . ." Yuuyami said groggily to himself. The soporific music of the woods was making him tired, even though he fought sleep.

Eyes drooping slowly, he mumbled, "Find father . . . in the morning . . ."

No sooner had his eyes closed when a blinding column of pure white light landed in front of him. Shielding his eyes from the light shining through even as he clenched them tight, he remained that way until the column disappeared moments later . . .

****

A/N:

SZ: So, how was that?

DT: Grape bag!

SZ: QUIET YOU!!

DT: Names that we threw out (gotta love'em!): 

Kyuukai - long, cherished hope

Sokia: cherished hope

seikeishujutsu] orthopedic or plastic surgery

[shinzoubenmakushou] (n) valvular disease of the heart

SZ note: all names were found by DT, tehehehehe

[dokufu] (n) evil woman

Sorry about the ghetto title, but the rest were worse, TRUST US!

Till next chapter!

DragonTamer9741//Spirit0  



	2. When Worlds Collide

****

A/N: Aw, DragonTamer told me to post this chapter now, cause she has tendentious :( (I don't feel like typing what it means!). Feel the hurt, peeps!!

By a Twist of Fate

By: DragonTamer9741//Spirit0 

Chapter Two: When Worlds Collide 

The stone floor sent goosebumps through her unconscious body, as she lay sprawled out on it. Her breath was jagged and slow; her stomach pushed her gently up and down as it pressed against the floor. Slowly she regained her senses, eyes flickering open suddenly. The first thing she felt was her head throbbing, quickly shutting her eyes again at the abrupt pain. Inching and without a sound, she rubbed her forehead with one hand. This didn't help much, but she couldn't just lie there. Again she opened her eyes, prepared for the pain and sudden light. Emerald green orbs glanced around the shadowy room as the memories flooded back into her aching mind.

The men in cloaks capturing her, her crying daughter sitting on the steps, and the distant sirens blaring.

"Nozomi . . ." Hitomi whispered hoarsely to herself. If her daughter were hurt she'd never forgive herself. But where had Jaken been? 'Cheating on me,' Hitomi thought bitterly, clenching her teeth to stop the tears from spilling. 'I was foolish to ever love him. I hope his rotten corpse burns in hell one of these days!' Part of her didn't mean it, but right then, it was how she truly felt about him. 

A sudden voice broke her angry thoughts, making Hitomi search around in the dim light for the speaker. It was an unfamiliar male voice. "Heh, looks like she's finally awake." 

There was no way for Hitomi to find the speaker. The only light was that that projected from what seemed to be a television like screen. Another man chuckled in the background, making Hitomi glare at the shadows as if it would light a path to the speakers and make them melt from sudden exposure. 

Working up the courage and the voice, Hitomi hissed, "Where the hell is my daughter?!"

The same man who spoke the first time laughed, obviously amused. Trying hard to stifle his laughter, he responded, "We don't know, we don't care, so don't continue to question us further." He said harshly between cackles. 

Turning away, Hitomi's eyes dulled over. The pain was starting to catch up with her again. As for the news of her daughter, she didn't really have a choice but to believe her captors. She supposed that it was a good thing that Nozomi wasn't there. For all she knew, Nozomi was probably in police custody, balling her eyes out. And there would be that bastard Jaken trying to comfort her. She scowled at the thought of him. 'The police will find me,' she thought desperately.

"But I do know something you may be interested in," the man continued through the darkness after a few moments. Hitomi lifted her head in the direction of the voice. He was toying with her now.

"Your husband, Jaken, is dead. But you should also know that it was a short, practically painless death," the man snickered in amusement, his companion laughing gruffly. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, She'd just cursed her husband to hell when in reality he was really put to death by his stupidity. She clamped a shaky hand over her mouth the stop a scream from passing over her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over he edge any second. As much as she hated Jaken right then, she'd loved him once, and nothing could change that now. A lone tear slid down her face, making a soft plop as it hit the stone floor.

"Jaken," she whispered hoarsely, "I didn't mean it . . ."

A man's face suddenly appeared on the screen, causing the almost non-existent light to change. Hitomi heard footsteps of what she presumed to be the two men shuffling about, then abruptly stopping almost as soon as it started. Hitomi stared at the man's face on the screen. He looked to be in his thirties or forties, with pitch-black hair that didn't quite contrast with his blue eyes nor his forest green shirt.

"Leave," the man growled fiercely at his two lackeys. 

"Yes, sire," both men replied promptly before shuffling out of the room without a sound.

The man stared at Hitomi dully, while Hitomi glared daggers at him through slightly bloodshot eyes. A small smile crept onto the man's face, making him look sinister, as if a smile was never meant to cross his face. Hitomi scowled. What the hell did these people want with her?

"Where the hell am I?" Hitomi kept her voice level, "And why did you bring me here?"

"Where you are is unimportant at this point. As for the reason you're here, you'll find out soon enough," the man chuckled slightly. "The only thing you need know, is that I am Lord Akuinnen."

"I already know who you are," Hitomi replied, barely above a whisper, "you're my worst nightmare."

Akuinnen frowned, agitated. "I wouldn't have to be if you'd cooperate, but seeing as how that's highly unlikely, yes, I am the devil to you," he hissed like a snake, blue eyes blazing.

"As long as we agree," Hitomi snorted, forgetting about the pain and sadness she'd felt only a minute ago. Now, it was converted to hatred. Pure hatred. 

"I didn't come here for idle chit-chat," the speakers hissed, as Akuinnen's face became completely cold. "I came because I need a favor of you."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed, making her look sinister. "Why would I do a favor for you?" she snapped.

Akuinnen's eyes became alight with lust. "Oh, but I think you'll like it." His voice was soft and tender, while his eyes seemed dangerous.

"Oh, do you really?" Hitomi asked icily.

"I want you to think about him," Akuinnen's voice was but a whisper now. 'Him?' Hitomi thought, puzzled. 'Who was this _him'_?

"I don't understand," Hitomi replied cautiously, her guard down as she now stood leaning against the bars of the cell, seemingly interested in what Akuinnen had to say.

"Him. Van Slanzer de Fanel," Akuinnen boomed, making the speakers crackle. Hitomi gasped, the sound of Akuinnen's voice reverberating inside her head, repeating _his _name. How did he know? Was he manipulating Van as well? Why did he want her to think of Van? Hitomi's mind raced, her heart beating rapidly. She hadn't seen Van in years, yet she remembered what happened as if it were only yesterday. Hitomi's mind strayed towards a little niche in the very back corner of her brain, which stored all her thoughts of him.

"Van . . ." she whispered.

******

A girl. Right where the column of light had been now sat a strange-looking girl. Yuuyami's auburn eyes were wide open, sleep completely shaken away. His eyes were locked on the young girl seated in front of him. Her hair was a light shade of brown, down to her shoulders, with a bit of curling at the end of her bangs. Her green orbs whisked around the surroundings, scared, confused, and teary. The clothes she wore were odd; a light green shirt with intricate fawn brown patterns, with the lace tied near the top in the front, short sleeves, with a bit of flair at the end. Not to mention, a slightly short leather skirt. In the moonlight, she looked so innocent as the light bathed her body. Yuuyami's muscles stiffened. 

Forgetting all her pain and sadness, Nozomi glanced around, scared and confused by her new surroundings. Trees and bushes were everywhere, and in the middle of it all, there sat a boy. His hair seemed to be pitch black, but when she gave it a second glance, she realized that it had red streaks every now and then, as if it were dyed, but it looked so natural. His eyes were an auburn-like color that she'd never seen before. They both sat there, staring at each other as if in a trance, each thinking how odd the other looked. 

"Did you see that?" A far-off voice exclaimed, coming in the direction that column of light had been. Yuuyami cursed inwardly, as his mind raced for an answer to his problem. The voice was that of one of the soldiers that had been hunting for him before. Now they were on his trail again, and if they questioned the girl she could give them answers. He couldn't afford to be caught, not now. He had to run, and he had to take that strange girl with him, no matter how wrong it was.

"It was over here," another voice shouted, closer this time. By now, Yuuyami was up on his feet, marching over to the girl in front of him. She stared back at him, still sitting on the grassy floor of the woods. He crouched in front of her, silent as a mouse. Nozomi stiffened, untrustingly. She had no idea who he was, or for that matter, where _she_ was. This was all so unreal, and yet so real.

"I won't hurt you," Yuuyami whispered softly. Nozomi's eyes widened as one of his hands clamped over her mouth, and the other around her waist. Gently, he lifted her up, her feet dangling only an inch from the ground, as he was a few inches taller. He ran into the thicket, away from the soldiers, with Nozomi kicking feebly in his arms. His body was warm as the hand around her waist pressed her into him. Surprisingly, his hands were soft, though they appeared to be rough. 'Why me!' Nozomi's mind screamed, muffled screams passing through Yuuyami's fingertips.

But Yuuyami kept running as fast as he could (Spirit0: Couldn't be that fast considering the position he's carrying Nozomi :P) Stray branches cut at his bare arms, as well as Nozomi's, but he didn't notice, or rather didn't care. The woods began to part slightly as they approached a clearing. By now, Nozomi had stopped kicking him due to fatigue and ineffectiveness. Her breath was hard and jagged as it hit his hand, making it tingle. He shuddered as he began to slow down. He'd almost been caught and was 'kidnapping' some odd girl. Great, just great.

Bending over ever so slightly, Yuuyami placed Nozomi on her feet. Hastily, he retracted his hands from her body, the warmth seeping out of him. Trembling, she just stood there as he backed away slowly, Now he couldn't just leave her here either. He sighed, not believing what he'd just done. The sleep was coming back as well. And yet still there was no time to sleep. Not even a second to close his eyes, but he did anyway, against his own wishes.

He didn't see her coming; and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to do anything. His cheek throbbed from her speed and surprising strength. She'd slapped him. Again, Yuuyami's tired state disappeared. 

"I guess I deserved that," Yuuyami said, rubbing his cheek to dull the pain. He looked down at her as she glared up at him fiercely, casting an eerie shadow in the moonlight. Intense green orbs probed majestic auburn ones, neither ever wavering.

"I won't let you hurt me!" Nozomi hissed in the harshest voice she'd ever used after a few moments. Yuuyami tried hard not to grin as he watched her in on-guard position, ready to pounce at any moment. She looked rather amusing, too innocent looking to seem much of a threat. He walked over to her, hands up as if in surrender. But instead, with cat-like reflexes, he entangled his hands with hers. Shock highlighted her face as his muscles tensed. A sweep of fear spread through her as he applied pressure to his grip. He was crushing her petite hands! Emerald eyes tried to hold an auburn gaze once again, unsuccessfully this time. The pain showed visible as day across her face now. 

If he'd held on any longer, her fragile hands would've been snapped like twigs. She winced at the sudden release of pressure, doubled over as she attempted to bring circulation back. All Yuuyami could do was grin mischievously, like a little child attempting to steal cookies. It was as if he enjoyed inflicting pain on little girls. (Spirit0: If he did I'd have to whoop his ass!)

"See, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done so by now," he said matter-of-factly. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he observed her once again. She appeared to be younger than him, but not by a whole lot. But it was her cloths that got him. He'd never seen them before (not that he got out much). It annoyed him that he couldn't figure it out. 

"Okay, okay," Nozomi replied, glaring daggers at him. "So if you're not gonna hurt me, than what do you want?"

"Nothing," Yuuyami replied coolly, but truthfully. "I just couldn't let those men know I was there, and you could've told them which direction I went if I'd let you stay there." The girl didn't know they were soldiers, and so far as Yuuyami was concerned, she needn't ever know. 

"Uh huh . . ." Nozomi raised an eyebrow in question. His story seemed odd, like he was covering something, but it wasn't her business to ask why he was running. He was probably a convicted felon who broke out of jail or something. But, as long he didn't hurt her, she wouldn't ask anything.

"My name is Fanel; Yuuyami Fanel," Yuuyami finally said after a few moments of silence. Her gaze felt awkward; him standing there in the moonlight felt awkward; the whole situation felt awkward. He wasn't used to being in the presence of young girls, especially one like this. She looked so helpless, and it really ate at him.

"Giaku; Nozomi Giaku," Nozomi replied hastily, dusting herself off. 'Fanel,' she thought, probing every inch of her brain. 'Where have I heard the name Fanel before?'

"Where are you from, Nozomi?" Yuuyami asked as politely as possible. He must know, it was killing him now. 

"Tokyo, Japan," Nozomi replied, suddenly looking up at the sky on impulse and gasping.

"Tokyo? Japan?" The words were foreign to Yuuyami as he tested them. He'd never heard of such places, he was sure. It didn't sound Gaean to him at all. The girl was either mental or . . .

"Er . . . Earth," Nozomi whispered, eyes gazing at the two moons. There, in the sky, was Earth and its moon, hanging there. They bathed this world in dim light. But this didn't make sense. No other planet in the solar system could support life. So, this couldn't have been any known planet. But how did it escape all the technology on earth? It wasn't as far as Pluto or Sedna (Spirit0: You know, that new planet they found.) It actually seemed like one of the closest planets. There wasn't a logical explanation for this! It was something like that of a fantasy book!

"Oh, you must mean the Mystic Moon," Yuuyami said. It seemed so unreal, but he's father had once told him it could happen, and he believed every word his father told him. And this girl, her appearance, and her homeland, all pointed to the Mystic Moon.

"Whatever you call your moon is where I'm from," Nozomi said in a dreamy state. "What is this place?"

"Gaea," Yuuyami said simply. Then, he turned his back to her abruptly, waving. "Well, see ya around," he said dryly, walking in the opposite direction of the soldiers once again, not wanting to meet up with them. He wasn't really going to leave her there if she didn't want him to, but if she didn't want to follow him than screw it, one less thing for him to worry about.

"Hey!" Nozomi exclaimed, clambering after him. "You can't just leave me here!" He stopped, cocking his head to the side, an amused smile plastered on his face. He'd just put her on this most frightening experience and now she was begging to follow. This day was so very, very amusing, in a thrilling sense. 

"Fine," he said after a few moments of silence. "Be my guest if you want to come along for the ride. But believe me when I say, I don't know when the rides ends."

******

Blue eyes glared at the Queen of Fanelia with a burning passion of hatred. Ears lay flat, upset and annoyed by that days events. The mass of pink was stressed and troubled, while this damn woman in front of her was so calm! Her tail swished back and forth slowly, claws digging into the table. If the stupid red head weren't queen she'd have been dead by now.

"Why don't you send out more soldiers?!" the cat-girl couldn't take it anymore. She had a say in what went on around here, especially when it involved Lord Van and Prince Yuuyami. And nobody would stop her from speaking her mind, not even the highest authorities. 

"Merle," Yokoshima said quietly, inhaling sharply. The cat-girl had always annoyed her greatly, constantly interfering with the political problems of Fanelia. It wasn't Merle's place, it was her own, and she was going to make that clear now. "If this is another kingdom's doing then we must leave a substantial amount of soldiers at home, in Fanelia, not falling into a trap by hunting for Lord Van. And as for Yuuyami, well, he got himself into it and he can get himself out."

"You evil witch," Merle hissed under her breath. "You have no proof it was another kingdom! As a matter of fact, most kingdoms will probably _gladly_ help in the search! And if you don't do anything to help your husband and son, than I certainly will!"

"You have no authority!" Yokoshima growled fiercely, quivering at Merle's stand.

"Maybe, but I'm sure respected a whole lot more!"

******

The pendant, its power, its warmth, its comfort, its hope, its bright glow had long since subsided. Now it was cold, dark, and dull under his shirt. He sighed deeply into the cold nothingness. It was hope beyond hope that this little pink piece of stone would save him from his dark imprisonment. The cold stone walls that surrounded him seemed to creep ever closer, threatening to crush him under the pressure. He was sure he would crack, rocking back and forth, huddled in a corner, trying to warm himself. But the darkness was everywhere, and would soon swallow his dim light.

"How do you feel now, Kingy?" a cold voice growled outside the prison bars. Within the cell, his auburn eyes hunted in the darkness, searching for its prey. But there was nothing there, except the sound bouncing off the solid walls, taunting him. 

Still, he did not break under the pressure, and replied coolly, "It's no different from the last time you asked, scum."

A snarl emitted from the darkness. "Why, you—" the voice stopped, as the light in the room changed. The man who'd been speaking turned slowly around, staring at a projection of another man. This man had pitch black hair, blue eyes, and what looked like it would be a forest green shirt. 

"Lord Akuinnen!" The man exclaimed, his shadowy form hunched over in a bow. The prisoner's eyes narrowed at the projection of this sinister looking man. 'So this is the bastard who's running this joint,' he thought angrily. 

"Leave!" the man commanded. The hunched form of his undertaker rushed farther to the shadows, out of sight and hearing rang. The man in the cell eyed the projection of the ruler warily.

The projected man snickered nastily. "Well, well, well," he said slowly, drawing out every word. "If it isn't Van Slanzer de Fanel. Heh, or are you used to Lord Van? Ah well, doesn't really matter, does it? I'm in control right now. You, in turn, may call me Lord Akuinnen."

"Bastard," Van muttered under his breath, turning away from Akuinnen's projection, uninterested. Akuinnen's face muscles became tense in anger at the captive king. 

"I have a favor to ask of you," Akuinnen went on, pretending to ignore the comment. A low chuckle came from the cell. Van was snickering at thought of doing 'Lord Akuinnen' a favor. The guy was hilarious, he had to admit. 

Through gritted teeth Akuinnen went on, "I've no time to play games anymore. Think of the one your old friend, Hitomi Kanzaki." Even through the darkness Akuinnen saw Van visibly jerk. His auburn stare was locked on this dreadful man now, now that he'd sputtered _her _name. The way he said it made it seem like poison. But she wasn't poison, and Van found his thoughts lingering towards those memories of her, despite his own wishes. He knew it was a trap, but he couldn't resist it; couldn't resist her. The thoughts were wrong, but so very, very right.

"Hitomi . . ." Van muttered, entering a dream-like state, eyes clouding over.

******

The sun shone brightly in the sky, completely cloudless and a perfect blue. There as no sound, even though the grass swayed as if motivated by the wind. In the distance, there stood one lonely tree, a scattered leave falling from it. It was such a distance away, yet underneath there seemed to be something there. He looked hard into the distance, quickly rubbing his eyes at the vibrant colors. But, it couldn't be, this was . . .

****

A/N: And so ends another installment of this fic! Well, it shouldn't be here for long, cause DragonTamer will replace the chapter with her changes! Till next chapter!

DragonTamer9741//Spirit0


End file.
